


Stolen Moments

by kumjongin



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Babysitters, Alternate Universe - High School, Bottom Jongin, Extramarital Affairs, M/M, babysitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 19:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7002073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumjongin/pseuds/kumjongin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Babysitting for the neighbor seems like a simple enough task, and it is, at least until said neighbor seems to want a bit more from Jongin than originally planned. And even that seems alright, until Jongin begins to feel a certain attachment to Kris. But as soon as he wants more, that's when Kris pulls away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stolen Moments

The knock on the door didn't come as any particular surprise, not enough to cause him to rise from the couch to answer it at least. Jongin knew that it was just the guy from next door to get his sister to hurry up so she could go babysit his bratty kids. “Why didn't you get up and answer that?” came the mild scolding from his mother, swatting him with a stained blue towel on her way from the kitchen.

“Busy,” he said with a shrug, tapping a message to Sehun in curiosity of any plans they had that night. His eyes didn't lift away from the screen as he heard his mother open the door with her usual bout of friendliness and apology for his sister's lateness. As usual, she invited him inside which the man always ended up declining.

Jongin had really only spoken to Mr. Wu a handful of times, most of which involved yelling for his sister and the older man telling him to stop crushing his wife's precious flowers on his way home from school. They were a nice enough family, he guessed, he didn't care enough about them to be bothered one way or another.

His mother called for his sister loudly, only for the girl to start squealing rather loudly. “She's not usually _this_ excited about babysitting,” Jongin mumbled from where he was laying on the couch, earning a glare from his mother and a quiet laugh from Mr. Wu.

_I don't know, dude, it's a weeknight, no one parties on the weeknights_ came the text a moment later which brought a scowl to his face. Not what he'd wanted to hear.

_can't u get ur bro to buy us something then?_ He tapped away with a sigh as his sister finally emerged, though she looked far more dolled up than she usually was for just a babysitting job. 

“Oh my god did I not tell you?” she half-screeched, Jongin glancing away from his phone to survey what was happening.

Their mother blinked for a moment silently and shook her head, expecting an explanation to emerge.

“...Oops, I thought I told some _one_. I have a date...” she glanced between their mom and Mr. Wu, who's fa ce was shielded by the doorframe from Jongin's perspective. But he couldn't imagine he looked pleased.

A sigh from their mother, “But you already promised Mr. Wu that you'd babysit for him tonight,” she reminded her, the tight smile on her face signature for when she was trying not to yell at someone in front of company.

“I'm _sorry_ , but I have been waiting on this guy to ask me out for, like, three years,” she whined.

_He isn't heeeere, shit-head_ his phone buzzed with the message which made another scowl form. Also not what he wanted to be told.

_Fuck. Can we raid your parents liquor cabinet?_

_My dad's a recovering alcoholic you assclown did you forget?_

“Oh yeah,” he mumbled aloud, causing a glance from the others in the room. _Whatever dude ur boring me._ “What?” he looked up again at the scene before him, having missed what had occurred.

Another sigh from his mom, “I asked if maybe _you_ could babysit for Mr. Wu,” she said, her hand going to her hip in indication she wasn't pleased with him for the moment.

“Please, you don't have to still call me Mr. Wu, Kris is fine,” came the voice from the doorway.

Jongin groaned from where he still lay, “What if I had plans though? Babysitting is a girl's job anyway,” he trailed, eyes darting back to his phone. Nothing.

“Jongin,” the tone in his mom's voice held a certain warning in it, a sound he knew all too well.

It was his turn to sigh now, but seeing as it didn't seem like Sehun was going to keep him entertained, he knew he really didn't have much of an excuse in the first place. “Alright, alright,” he agreed, finally swinging his legs off of the couch to stand up, slipping the phone into his back pocket and walking to the door with a wave. “Yo, aight, you're probably running behind anyway at this point, so let's go,” he said and stepped over.

His sister huffed behind them before flouncing away to continue getting dressed, his mother gave another tight smile. “Jongin, be polite. I'm sorry Mr-- Kris, my son is very capable, he's just...difficult sometimes,” she swatted him again with the kitchen towel before bidding them both a good evening and shutting the door before either could protest any further.

“I hope you're better with kids than you are petunias,” the older man frowned at him, but began to lead the way to his house.

Jongin let out a laugh, “Maybe your wife shouldn't plant 'petunias' in my walking path.”

Kris let out a quiet snort of amusement, but didn't argue with him as they made their way into the house. A little girl was sitting on the couch, watching some princess movie on the tv, and a little boy was sprawled on the carpet coloring a superhero with an orange crayon. “This is Skye,” he gestured to the little girl, “And Aiden.”

The younger nodded as he glanced at the two, earning a look at him and a slight frown from the girl. “He's the one who fell out of his window,” she declared, not bothering to wait for a response before returning her attention to the television.

Jongin quirked a brow slightly, but Kris merely smiled a little and returned his attention to Jongin. “Okay, so it's simple stuff. You make sure they have their dinner, there's plenty of things in the freezer to feed them; give Aiden a bath...or,” he paused, seeming to re-evaluate how capable the other was, “never mind, he'll get his bath tomorrow. Make sure they brush their teeth, their bed time is eight thirty. Our numbers and any emergency numbers are on the fridge,” he concluded dismissively, walking over to kiss Skye on the head before doing the same to Aiden and heading out the door with a brief nod toward Jongin.

“...He didn't forget your mom did he?” he glanced toward the door, seeing as he hadn't seen Mrs. Wu since he'd been dragged over.

The little girl giggled softly and shook her head, “Mommy was waiting in the car, they're late,” she informed.

“Oh. What are you watching?”

“Beauty an-”

“I'm hungry,” interrupted the little boy from his space on the floor. It was strange, Jongin wasn't used to dealing with children. He was the youngest in his family and had never had all that much interest in them. He supposed that at some point he might want children of his own, but that was different than taking care of other people's.

The night passed with minimal hassle, which was almost surprising seeing as he'd expected them to be some kind of terrors. And yet they'd mostly followed what he asked of them, with only a small struggle over bedtimes that ended with Jongin agreeing to let them both stay up a half hour later in which both ended up falling asleep on the couch anyway.

After carrying the little ones to their beds, he returned to the living room to flop down on the couch. He was texting Sehun yet again when he heard the key in the door, causing a pause in his actions and he glanced up, expecting to see both of the Wus. However, it was only Kris that walked in before shutting the door. “Hey,” Jongin greeted, “Where's Mrs. Wu?”

Kris groaned quietly and came to sit down on the couch beside him, letting the silence stretch between them for a few precious minutes before sighing once more. “She and I got into a little...argument,” he finally said, “So she's staying at her sister's for the night.”

Jongin wasn't really sure if there was anything more awkward than being in the middle of a fight that he had no bearing in, but nodded sympathetically. He was never the best at comforting people, though it seemed as though Kris wasn't the type to need sympathy either. “The kids were surprisingly good,” he offered instead.

A half-smile dawned on the older man's expression. “They usually are,” he said with a quiet chuckle and stood up again, slipping off his jacket and hanging it on the coat rack near the door.

As he did so, Jongin let his gaze linger a prolonged moment, appreciating the broad shoulders that tapered to a nicely defined waist. It wasn't as though it was the first time he'd noticed that Kris was attractive, on the contrary he'd noticed it frequently, but it was more of a passing acknowledgment most of the time. “I should...probably go then,” he finally muttered, Kris's back still turned to him as he glanced toward his cell.

The older man turned toward him with a lifted brow, shrugging a shoulder. “You don't have to leave already if you don't want to,” he said, the invitation to stay implicit, though Jongin couldn't figure out why he'd want him to.

It wasn't as though they had ever had many problems, per se, Jongin had mostly taken issues with Kris's wife, but he also rarely talked to him. But it seemed rude to leave after not being given an out, and instead simply returned the shrug. “Okay,” he agreed, though there was a part of him that was curious what they were supposed to talk about considering they'd already went over their common ground subjects.

“Good,” came the words from the older man before he disappeared into the kitchen for a brief moment, returning just a moment later with a bottle in hand. “My wife...she's great but...I don't know, she's changed a lot from the woman I married,” he said as he sat down next to Jongin again, taking a long drink from the beer. “I shouldn't complain, I guess, we've had two kids together and I guess it's a little immature to think people aren't going to change, right?”

Jongin wasn't sure why Kris was talking to him about his marriage, knowing full well that he didn't exactly get along with Mrs. Wu on the best of days. But it wasn't the same as when his parents talked to him about their marital problems, Jongin felt more like he was talking to a friend at the moment. Most of the time he was a little bit intimidated by the older man, seeing as he had a stern demeanor and never spoke all that often. “But it's...understandable. I mean, you married her as one person, and if she's changed that much then it doesn't really seem fair,” he offered finally.

Another slight smile from the older man, and Jongin was amazed because he couldn't recall him ever seeing Kris smile in all the years they'd lived next door, and yet here he was. “That's what I was thinking, but she doesn't see it that way. I thought maybe I really was being a dick,” he laughed, a little wryly. “Maybe it's a guy thing.”

“I mean...your wife's kind of a bitch, really.” Normally Jongin wouldn't feel bad about saying as such, because to him it was simply the truth, but considering Kris had seemingly opened up to him about the marriage, he did feel slightly bad about his words. “Sorry, but like...I don't know, she just seems really...” he trailed, not sure how to amend the statement to make it better.

A soft, amused snort came from the older man. “No, it's fine. She is a bitch,” he agreed, “Sometimes. She certainly doesn't like you, at least.” His gaze remained on the bottle in his hand before taking another sip.

“A lot of people don't,” Jongin shrugged, unfazed by it, “She and I have had more than a few disagreements. Over more than her tulips or whatever.”

“Petunias,” Kris corrected, though another smile played on his lips, “I know. But I like you, you're different.”

“Gee, thanks,” he snorted quietly, reaching for the bottle the other held in his hand. Kris didn't stop him, merely watched as he tipped the bottle back and took a drink of the alcohol. Most of the time he wouldn't bother to try that around adults, but he took Kris saying he didn't _hate_ him as being good enough as the go ahead.

When Jongin offered the beer back to him, however, Kris's gaze remained focused on him for a long moment, finally his long fingers took the bottle, but only to set it on the coffee table and scooted a bit closer. The silence stretched for a moment, probably longer in Jongin's mind than in actuality, before he felt cool fingers grace his jawline, tilting his head upward. His gaze flickered to Kris's lips, his own parting just slightly before the distance was closed. Kris hesitated just before their lips touched, seeming to think twice about whether or not to do it. Jongin let his hands drift to the elder's waist, which seemingly helped to erase whatever questions Kris had as he finally let their lips brush together.

Though Jongin wasn't sure why Kris had wanted to kiss him, and he knew that this was wrong for a handful of reasons, seeing as he was married and twice his age, but none of them seemed to matter in the moment as he simply tilted his head a little more and pressed a little closer.

Kris's fingers drifted into his hair, running through the smooth strands gently as their lips moved together slowly, apprehensively. Jongin knew it was likely that they were both all too aware of the taboo in even kissing each other, but he didn't want to pull away from it, and Kris only continued to kiss him which seemed to fall in line with the same line of thinking. But Jongin assured himself that there was nothing wrong with a little kiss, it was harmless.

When a tongue brushed against his bottom lip, a soft sound escaped him into the other's mouth. His fingers clutched slightly in Kris's shirt, his tongue flicking out to meet the elder's with a quiet groan. After a few moments of more open mouthed kisses, tongues teasing each other playfully, Jongin began leaning back onto the couch, pulling Kris with him. The elder rested between his legs, Jongin's arms twining around his torso to embrace him closer.

“Are you sure this is okay?” came the question between kisses placed along his jawline toward his neck.

Jongin's teeth grazed his bottom lip at the actions, fingers clenching in his shirt again. “More than okay,” he laughed, a little breathless. “Shouldn't I be asking you that same thing?” he asked playfully, though the elder's tongue swiping along his collarbone drew another soft sound from him at the end of his question.

He could feel the smile rather than see it, “Just relax.” And that's what Jongin did, he ignored the thoughts of how wrong it was and how dangerous it was and what if someone walked in at the moment seeing as they were still on the couch. He pushed the thoughts away, remembering that if they were caught it was Kris's problem anyway, not his. He didn't have a wife and kids that could be thrown away just for the sake of kissing someone.

It wasn't so hard to not think with the way that Kris continued to kiss along his skin, nipping the skin every now and again. A small part of Jongin's mind hoped there wouldn't be any marks the next day, but the bigger part didn't particularly care at the moment.

After a moment, however, Jongin let his hand drift to draw Kris's attention away from his neck and collarbones and brought their mouths together in another kiss. The kiss had changed from the slow and teasing way of earlier, this time more needy and not as concerned about teeth grazing lips. Kris's fingers slid down along Jongin's side, running under the hem of his shirt teasingly. The cool fingers against his skin drew a quiet gasp, feeling oversensitive to the touches. However, when the elder's hand grazed lower, fingers dipping below his waistband, Jongin froze slightly.

Kissing was one thing, that was seemingly rather harmless and could be explained away with an excuse of drunkenness or lack of consideration, but this was a step further and he was reminded of how wrong it was to be in this position with his neighbor. “What's wrong?” came the soft whisper near his ear, Kris having stopped his actions once he'd noticed the way Jongin reacted.

“I'm just...not sure,” he admitted, a hand sliding up over Kris's back to cup his cheek. “It's just...I don't know, this is wrong.”

“I didn't take you for the moral type,” came the words with a quiet chuckle at the end. The older man peppered kisses along Jongin's jawline, causing the younger's eyelids to flutter shut again.

"Yeah, I don't know though..." he paused, unsure what his reasoning was exactly in the first place. But the kisses that continued to be placed along his skin kept distracting him from what it was he was attempting to think about in the first place. After a moment, however, he let out a quiet sigh. "It just seems weird with your kids asleep and your wife is...I don't know, but she could come home or something."

A quiet laugh emitted from Kris, breath fanning over his skin hotly. "Jongin, stop worrying so much. The kids are asleep, my wife won't be home. Your parents don't expect you home for a little while longer anyway. Why, you aren't a virgin are you?" came the teasing question, the older man's gaze watching him carefully.

Jongin resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "No, but-"

"Stop. Just relax, everything will be fine. Would you rather go to the bedroom?"

The question was one that the younger knew he should have been expecting, and yet it still caught him by slight surprise. He wasn't sure how to feel about someone actually wanting him so much to risk their family finding out. But he knew that was also probably the conceited way to look at it. "Yeah," he finally uttered, pulling away from Kris slightly, just enough to nudge him into moving.

The older man did as such, pulling away and slipping off of the couch, pulling Jongin after him. "You need to stop thinking so much," he chided gently as he lead the younger toward the bedroom.

Inside, it dawned on Jongin that this was where Kris slept with his wife, where they had conceived their youngest child...presumably at least. But he also knew Kris was right and that he was simply dwelling way too much on the entire ordeal. He wanted this, wanted him. So when the older man guided him over toward the bed and began pulling on Jongin's shirt to get it off of him, he didn't protest and didn't let himself over-think, merely lifted his arms and let Kris lift the garment over his head and toss it in a corner. Immediately, arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him close and drawing him into another kiss, this time more gentle and seemingly comforting in a way.

Jongin wasn't used to being the one that was so unsure, he was known for usually being so sure of himself and everything he did that this was a completely different area for him that he couldn't explain and didn't quite like, truthfully. He thrived on being in charge, and yet that was taken away from him when Kris had done something so completely unexpected as kiss him. Normally thinking wasn't his strongest suit either, but it seemed as though he couldn't get his mind to quit racing. The hands that traced nameless patterns down along his spine helped to soothe him, however, the feeling of being looked after something he almost craved.

Jongin let himself relax into it a bit more, but just as he began to get used to it, Kris pulled away again in order to guide him into laying back on the bed. He did as he was nudged, unsure of himself slightly, which was unusual in its own right, but he held onto the hope that the older man wouldn't allow something to go wrong, and perhaps wouldn't allow him to be awkward. Reaching a hand up toward the older man, he pulled lightly to get him to join him on the bed, but Kris merely ignored him for the moment to pull off his clothes and let them slide to the floor.

The younger male allowed his gaze to travel over broad shoulders and a smoothly defined torso, appreciating that the other was built so nicely and wanted him. That was something Jongin still hadn't completely wrapped his head around, that this older and more sophisticated man with a family and a job and a home of his own wanted some teenager that lived next door. While he was aware that it could have been the influence of a few too many drinks and the fight with his wife, he didn't want to acknowledge that it wasn't without a purpose of some kind. He wanted to feel desired, wanted to feel that he was somehow what the older man needed at the moment, and he was more than willing to be that.

Kris watched him for a moment, seemingly evaluating the way he pondered over him for a moment before crawling back onto the bed, hovering over Jongin with a slight smirk on his handsome face. The younger watched him, the silence stretching between them almost intoxicating. Hands smoothed down his torso, running over the slight definition of his muscles before coming to unbutton his jeans. Lips made their connection again, pressing and insistent again and allowing Jongin to simply melt under the ministrations of the other. Kris's tongue brushed over his teeth as hands pulled down the denim over his hips, and the kiss was broken. Jongin had a few lingering doubts, but he was pulled away from them again as the older man slipped the pants off, Jongin only able to watch him as he did so. He felt exposed, unsure again even though he knew it would do no good to keep overthinking things as he was, it was too far in and he just wanted something more to keep his mind from racing so much. When fingers brushed against his length through his underwear a quiet sound emitted from him that sounded too much like a whimper to not be embarrassing. But the older man didn't seem to mind the sound that came from him, instead a slight smirk developed again over his lips as fingers continued to trace the outline of the hardening member, lips continuing to distract them both from coherent thoughts.

Mumbled curses tumbled from the younger's mouth, arching into the touch and pulling away from the kiss. Everything was overwhelming, the scent of alcohol on Kris's breath and the expensive cologne he wore taking over his senses. The feeling of the fingers continuing to press against him and drawing low gasps and moans from him made Jongin feel inexperienced again, he felt as though he was behaving like a virgin again with how weak he seemed to be for every little touch and attention paid to his body. Normally it wasn't as intense, and he couldn't explain what made it different except for not having the control as he usually did in these situations. Surprisingly, however, he liked being dominated, at least in this instant, he liked the feeling of someone else having more control than him, having control over him.

Jongin didn't get much more opportunity to dwell over it, however, seeing as soon Kris's hand moved from where it was teasing him ever so slowly to lifting away from the younger and pulling the underwear down his hips. The younger realized that this was perhaps the last chance he had for backing out of anything, were he to desire to, but he didn't say a word. Instead, when Kris pressed a quick kiss to Jongin before pulling him to lay on top, he simply allowed himself to be guided. And when the older man nudged him downward in a rather obvious instruction of what he wanted, Jongin merely slid down the bed and settled down at Kris's hips.

Fingers reached for the other's cock, fingers running along the length slowly and still slightly unsure. It wasn't as though this was the first time he had done this, but the other few times were with others who weren't as experienced as he, who could get off on virtually anything no matter how bad it was. With Kris there felt like there was a certain amount of expectation he wasn't sure he could uphold. But a low groan that tumbled from the elder's mouth when he pressed a kiss to the head of the length told him that he was doing something right at least. Of course, he wasn't really sure there was much of a wrong way to give a blow job in the first place, presumably men just liked any attention paid to their privates.

His tongue flicked at the head, still testing and teasing and easing into the situation. The younger's hand continued to move along the length to attempt and give what pleasure he could to the older man as he worked his way into it. Jongin pressed kisses down along the veins that ran along, and when he glances up at Kris to gather a reaction he was greeted by a hooded gaze and the other biting his lip as he watched him with dark eyes. It was enough to almost make Jongin blush, knowing that he was the one to get that kind of reaction out of him, and yet he simply turned his attention back to the task at hand.

Dragging his tongue back along the length, he allowed the head of it to slip into his mouth, the other's cock hot and heavy on his tongue. Jongin let out a quiet moan at the feeling, not usually being so keen on the act, but he felt a certain desire to please the other man. The vibrations that emitted from the moan caused a muffled groan to sound above him, and feeling a little more confident from the actions, he allowed himself to engulf more of the length. It wasn't so bad once he got used to it, but he allowed himself time to adjust to the feeling of it filling his mouth. He pressed his tongue along the areas he'd ascertained as being sensitive, and began to move his head up and down on the other's cock. Fingers dragged through his hair roughly, pulling the locks as he continued to suck and swirl his tongue around the member.

Though he hadn't come to expect anything, when Kris attempted pulling him away, Jongin glanced up and pulled away with a slight bit of confusion, letting the cock slip out of his mouth with a quiet obscene popping sound.

"Enough, come here," came the raspy voice above him.

While Jongin was almost wondering if he'd done something wrong, he followed the command and crawled up the other's body, immediately pulled into a quick kiss that was more tongue than anything. However, once Kris wrapped his arms around Jongin and flipped their positions again, it soon became rather obvious what was going to happen.

Questions went through the younger's mind again as Kris settled between his legs. He wondered where the condom was, if Kris was going to finger him at all or just go for it, whether he was even going to give him much of a warning before he did. Seemingly Kris wasn't going to use a condom, however, and while questions and concerns raced through his mind from health class, he didn't say anything before the older man was already beginning to slip inside of him.

Jongin quickly brought his fist to his mouth, biting on a knuckle to keep himself from crying out at the initial pain that spread through him. It was more of a low burn than any sharp stinging pain, but it had been far too long for him to do this and he didn't feel ready. But he didn't stop him, merely tried to keep relaxing as Kris pushed into him, not stopping until he was fully sheathed inside. A low groan came from the older man, while Jongin was holding back whimpers at the feeling of trying to adjust to the sensation.

"Shh, it's okay," came the words, but they seemed more like they were something he felt like he was supposed to say rather than actually trying to comfort Jongin. But the younger simply nodded, still trying to get used to it. Sensing the hesitation, Kris pressed soft kisses along his chest, trying to distract him from the feeling and the pain that they both knew would fade.

It was uncomfortable more than anything, and Jongin wished that he'd been given a little bit more of a chance to adjust before Kris began sliding in and out of him; the thrusts were shallow, the burning sensation not ceasing yet as he simply let the other control the movements. Pressing his face into the crook of the other's neck, he placed a few kisses to the skin, attempting to relax into the rhythm being established by the other's hips. Hands traveled along a muscled back, focusing on the sensation of how the skin felt underneath his fingers. Hooking his legs up and around Kris's hips, the feeling of being so filled began to be more pleasurable, the new angle making quiet sounds emit from his lips that were buried into the other's skin.

Kris grunted his pleasure as he picked up the pace, his elbows coming to rest on either side of Jongin's head as he moved inside of him. The younger let out little whimpers of pleasure, fingers running along hot skin becoming slicked with sweat as they continued the actions. It had been far too long since Jongin had done this, and he questioned once more why he'd had those reservations in the first place.

A quiet moan of the elder's name and he arched his back slightly away from the bed, pushing himself back onto the other's length as it filled him, slow and deep. The elder's breathing was hot and heavy as it fanned over his skin, brushing against his ear so that it felt all too close. "Harder," he breathed, drawing away from Kris's neck to attempt and find his lips again. Kris obliged him the kiss, tongue immediately swiping over the cavern of his mouth as he snapped his hips back and into the younger.

A low groan emitted from him into the kiss, the new pace drawing his attention away from the other's lips. His hips lifted to meet the other's thrusts though his thighs felt like they were on fire and the muscles in his back were yearning for a change in position or to stop the incessant movement. But Jongin didn't care what his muscles screamed at him, he only wanted that white-hot pleasure to envelop him. His hand reached between their stomachs to wrap his fingers around his length, another moan leaving his lips as he finally made contact with himself.

The pace he set for touching himself wasn't matched to Kris's hips, but the two contrasting sensations made it almost too much to bear. As his moans became elongated into a long strand of sounds that blended together, he knew he wouldn't last much longer. The burning sensation in the pit of his stomach alerted him only a mere moment before he was arching away from the bed and he released into his hand and on both of their stomachs.

However, the elder had yet to reach his peak, and so as Jongin lay attempting to collect his breath, the other only quickened his pace in an almost desperate attempt to get his own release. For the younger it was almost too much, his body over-stimulated from his climax and yet he could only keep pushing himself back onto Kris's cock in order to get him off as well. It didn't take long before let out a low sound, hips stuttering before Jongin felt the hot release inside of him.

Kris nearly collapsed on top of him with a low sigh, Jongin's eyes fluttering shut for a brief moment as they both attempted to regain their bearings. A quick kiss to Kris's cheek seemed to bring the older man out of his daze, however, and he drew back from him, pulling out and reaching to the nightstand for some tissues that he handed for Jongin to clean himself up with. It seemed almost as though he was brushing him off, but the younger knew he shouldn't have expected much more as it was, and simply took the tissues to swipe at the mess.

He hadn't noticed when Kris had moved, but when he spoke his voice was farther away than expected, “You should probably get home, shouldn't you? Your mom might be worried,” came the suggesstion near the dresser.

Jongin glanced up at him, silent for a moment before nodding. “Yeah, probably,” he agreed, feeling a pit-like sensation grow in the pit of his stomach. But he knew it wasn't worth pondering over, and simply pushed himself out of the bed to retrieve his clothes and slip them on quickly. For some reason he felt a lot more exposed now that it was clear what had already transpired between them.

Expecting to just leave without another word about it, he was startled when a hand reached out to touch his shoulder and turned to glance expectantly at the elder. “Your money,” he reminded, handing him the bills.

“Right...thanks,” he nodded, offering a quick smile before leaving the house. It wasn't until he got to his own bedroom that he noticed the other had paid him a lot more than he was owed for just babysitting duties.

#

The next day in the cafeteria, Jongin slumped over the table with a loud sigh, earning him a few stares from his friends. “Yo, dude, did you flunk that chem test? Your grades can't take that hit,” came the sound of Chanyeol's grating voice followed by a laugh that was likely heard a few tables down.

“Why didn't you text me back?” followed Sehun, slipping into the seat next to Jongin, not nearly as loud or obnoxious.

“Sorry,” he mumbled, “I was busy.” Most of the time he figured that ignoring Chanyeol was the best course of action, seeing as he thrived on the attention. He had known him for years, always having crossed paths and just eventually considered each other friends. More or less, at least, considering he couldn't recall only the two of them ever hanging out together.

“You have a hangover or something?” Sehun continued, a slight frown visible from the oddly skewed vantage Jongin had of his face, watching silently as he took a sip of apple juice.

“Nah. Sorry, just tired,” he shook his head, pushing himself up to sit correctly, stabbing the pasta salad his mom had packed in a tupperware container with little interest.

“...So you didn't flunk?”

Jongin shot the other a glare, but it was only halfway serious, though a laugh tumbled from his lips as Sehun flung a piece of bread at Chanyeol's head. It missed by far, but then again Sehun had never really had good aim. The laugh felt almost out of place considering how strange he had been feeling since last night. It wasn't as though he had been put off by the actual aspect of having sex with Kris, but the money he was paid afterword left him with too many questions and not enough answers.

He felt dirty, though, that much he knew, it felt as though he had been used only to get Kris's mind off of the fight with his wife, and the classic idea of fucking the babysitter had been offered far too easily. It wasn't as though Jongin was any kind of saint, anyone who knew him would attest otherwise, but he usually still had standards and did everything on his own terms. And with Kris, he didn't even know what those terms were. He didn't know if this was something he expected out of babysitters (which brought all of his protectiveness for his sister rising like bile in his throat), or if it was a one-time thing that had happened because Kris was a little tipsy, or if it was something he was going to try and offer again. Jongin wasn't sure about any of it, and even less was he sure what he wanted or what to do about it.

He was forcefully dragged out of his thoughts when he felt someone smack him upside the head, and turning with a frown, gazed into the grinning face of Luhan, an annoying kid that was more Sehun's friend than his. “Can I help you?” he asked with a glower.

“Not really, but you've been staring at those noodles like they're about to start moving,” he laughed, a light tinkling sound as he sat down on the other side of him.

“So that made you want to _hit_ me?”

“I tried talking to you. Twice,” a shrug before the older boy pulled a sandwich out of a brown paper bag.

“Oh...sorry, I'm kind of out of it today,” he mumbled, finally scooping some of the salad into his mouth. Tasteless and bland, he made a face, but swallowed it anyway.

“We noticed,” Chanyeol chimed, only half paying attention to what was happening as he seemed engrossed in something on his phone.

“You sure you're okay?” Sehun questioned yet again. Jongin knew that his friend wasn't often the concerned type, more the type to hit you and then claim he did it because he cared, so he knew that there was definitely something messed up with the way he was acting.

He sighed quietly. “Can I talk to you?” he gestured for Sehun to follow him, which the younger did to protests from the other two of being left out. When Jongin had managed to pull Sehun into the bathroom, he glanced at the stalls, feeling like he was in some kind of bad horror movie and that he was being overly paranoid, but the uncomfortable feeling wouldn't go away.

“What's wrong?” Sehun asked, crossing his arms and leaning against the sink expectantly.

“I don't know...like...it's weird to explain,” he muttered, a soft sigh leaving him at how unsure he was. He hated being so unsure of himself, it went against so much of the reputation he had built around himself. But this was Sehun, and he could talk to him, at least it's what he assured himself. “You know how I took my sister's babysitting job last night?”

Sehun nodded slowly, gaze following Jongin as he paced.

“I slept with Mr. Wu,” he finally said.

The reaction was much less than expected, Sehun simply shrugged. “So? You got laid, why is that exactly a problem? He didn't, like...force you or anything, right?”

Jongin shook his head, “No, nothing like that. I mean it was good and whatever, but then after he...paid me?”

“Well you _did_ babysit for him...”

“No, like he paid me a _lot_ more than he owed for just putting his kids to sleep.”

The moment of realization washed over Sehun and he gave a quiet hum. “Ah, so what? Now you feel like a whore? Hey, if the money was good, who cares?”

“It seems wrong, dude.”

“Since when do you have so many morals?”

A long look was given to the other, not liking how often he had been hearing that phrase from other people in the past couple of days. “I have morals. I just...I don't know, I guess one time it's okay. But what if it happens again?”

“Then...you make some extra money? Haven't you been wanting to save up for a new phone anyway since your parents won't?”

“That's not the point, Sehun.”

“Then what is? You fucked this guy, he paid you for it and...now you're having a moral dilemma? Come on, this guy isn't going to tell anyone, he's got a lot more to lose than you do from this,” Sehun shrugged, clearly not bothered by the entire situation.

“Jesus. It just...I don't know. Maybe he won't even ask me again,” he offered, though he had no way of knowing one way or another. But he assumed, seeing as his sister was the normal babysitter for his kids.

But Sehun merely shrugged again, “I guess you'll just have to see.”

Jongin let out a quiet groan, leaning against the sink next to his friend with a sigh. “You aren't very helpful, you know,” he complained, though truthfully he wasn't sure what he was hoping for the other to say.

He caught the grin out of the corner of his eye, “You know it wouldn't have mattered what I said.”

And with that, Sehun clapped him on the arm sharply before turning to walk out of the bathroom. Jongin let out another sigh, knowing he was overthinking it, again. He hated being stuck in such a weird position.

#

As it turned out, he didn't have to worry about the dilemma for a while, his sister went back to taking care of the kids and he resumed spending most of his nights with Sehun or playing video games in his room. It was easy enough to avoid the entire situation of Kris, seeing as he rarely saw him most of the time anyway, only seeing his wife once when she told him to stop walking over the flowers.

One evening, however, just as he was brushing his teeth before going to a part with Sehun, his mom called to him. “What?” he called back, though the sound was muffled by the toothpaste in his mouth.

“Get down here right now,” she ordered.

With a groan, he spit out the toothpaste and walked down the stairs, still brushing his teeth when he caught sight of Kris standing in the doorway again. “What?” he asked again, still muffled.

His mom gave a rather stern look at not having finished his brushing, but forced another smile onto her face. “Mr. Wu is asking if you'll babysit again.”

“Why? Wasn't-”

“She's got the flu,” she answered before he could finish the sentence.

Taking the toothbrush out of his mouth, he shrugged. “I had plans, though.”

“Jongin...I'm sure it isn't something you can't get out of,” the tension had crept into her tone again.

“If he has plans, it's fine, I can find someone else,” Kris suddenly spoke from the doorway, looking mildly uncomfortable at the argument that transpired before him.

But Jongin shook his head. “Nah, it's fine, wasn't important anyway. I'll be over in like two minutes,” he said, turning to go back up the stairs to rinse out his mouth, sending a text to Sehun to not pick him up.

_Dude...why are you bailing?_ Came the response just as he was changing clothes again to something more comfortable for babysitting. 

_Sister's sick, mom's making me babysit for kris._

_Ooh la la._

_Not like that._

_Are you sure?_ Jongin turned the phone off without responding, slipping it into his back pocket and venturing to the neighbor's house.

It happened similarly to the last time, the kids behaved themselves and he allowed them to stay up a little past their bedtime. This time Kris and his wife came home, something that both relieved and disappointed Jongin. But his wife complained of a headache and soon went to bed.

This time they fucked on the couch, Kris slapping a hand over Jongin's mouth as he pounded into him from behind. It was quick, hurried, and rough, and by the time they'd both finished, Jongin knew he was going to be sore in the morning. He left with whispered goodbyes and Kris handing him the same amount as before, though this time he placed a quick kiss to his cheek as he parted.

What was most interesting to Jongin, was that as he returned to his room and added the money to what he'd gotten from before, he felt less bad about it. The guilt of helping Kris cheat on his wife wasn't as strong, only a fleeting thought, and the thought of letting an older man fuck him was more of a turn on than something to feel guilty over. He couldn't explain why he had suddenly had a change of heart about it, but he knew that were it to happen again the guilt would lessen yet again.

#

Though he didn't say anything to Sehun about it, specifically, it was apparent that his friend knew, or seemed to. The way he looked at him as he picked Jongin up for school the next day was vaguely amused as though he could tell his back was sore and he hadn't gotten enough sleep. But to his credit, Sehun didn't say anything about it, and that was good enough for Jongin who wasn't sure what he would say about it anyway.

#

It continued like that, Jongin and Kris finding shortcuts and hiding places to be together whenever he would babysit, which was becoming more frequent with the simple excuse of the kids seemed to  behave better for Jongin. His sister was huffy about that for a while, but seeing as she ended up with a boyfriend, she decided she'd rather spend her time on him instead.

Sometimes Kris would come home early from whatever event they had been at, and they had to hurry before his wife decided to come home, other times Kris would wait until his wife had gone to sleep and then he'd text Jongin so he could sneak back over to give him a blowjob in the backyard. They never spoke about their arrangement, it was simply something that passed between them without words and the simple exchange of services for money. Jongin never found himself re-thinking the morality of the situation, seeing as he was able to pay for his new phone surprisingly fast, and had even begun putting a little away for college.

His parents didn't question it, just glad that he was 'doing something more productive with his time,' which always made him want to laugh, but he refrained with a small smile. Sehun knew, of course, with the occasional hooker joke thrown Jongin's way.

In January, his birthday rolled around, and Kris asked him what he wanted as a gift. Jongin sighed, rolling onto his side to look at Kris as they lay on his bed, having brought him up to his room after it was dark in his parents' room. “I don't know,” he said with a slight smile, “You don't have to get me anything.”

“I feel like I should,” came the answer, a finger coming to trace along Jongin's jawline. It wasn't all that uncommon for some form of affection anymore, though Jongin knew not to expect it either. “You've given me so much,” he whispered.

Jongin wanted to argue, to say that he hadn't done anything but bent over or opened wide for him countless times, but he liked when Kris was affectionate after sex, his voice slightly raspy and his gaze hooded. The younger nibbled on his bottom lip for a silent moment in thought, knowing there was something he wanted but not really sure how to ask. It would seem like it was breaching the relationship they'd already established. “It might sound weird...but I want you to make love to me, don't pay me or anything like that, just make love to me,” he finally uttered, voice quiet as he watched the older man.

He could see the hesitation clearly pass over the other's face in the form of a frown. What they did was fucking, they both knew, and he was asking for something more intimate, the connotations indicating something much deeper than they were willing to establish. “...I'll give you that, but you know it won't mean anything, right?” he finally said, and now it was Kris's turn to watch Jongin closely.

Another slight smile, “Of course I know that. I just want to know what it would be like,” he excused, though there was still a pang in his stomach from the words. Wouldn't mean anything, of course not. He knew he couldn't expect it to.

But the words seemed to relieve Kris, leaning forward and pressing a quick kiss to Jongin's forehead. “Okay, I have to get going for tonight, but I'll see you on your birthday at the latest,” he promised, pulling away from Jongin and slipping out of the bed. Jongin followed him, leading him downstairs in case anyone in his family was awake so he could make some excuse. But of course, no one was, and Jongin watched Kris leave with a soft sigh. He knew that this was dangerous, it was a risky game of trying to ignore that he might like the older man a bit more than he was trying to.

#

The night of his birthday, since it fell on a weeknight that year, was rather uneventful. He got plenty of well-wishes during school that he accepted with a smile, but there wasn't anything particularly special about it. He knew that weekend he'd go out and celebrate in his own way, but in the meantime his parents demanded a dinner at a nice restaurant with his grandparents for the day. He'd been allowed to invite one friend, which of course he chose Sehun to attempt and save him from the surely tedious boredom, who gave him an incredulous look and said he would only attend because it  _was_ his birthday.

His grandparents were nice enough, though his grandpa was hard of hearing and mostly either yelled a lot or said nothing. His grandma was always telling him to sit up straight and to behave himself, his mother getting her strictness from her. Jongin's father's parents lived across the country, but the one time he'd actually met them they'd been eccentric and odd. The dinner was as awkward as could be expected, his grandma eying Sehun warily.

“Is he on drugs?” she whispered all too loudly to Jongin's mother, who simply brought a hand to her forehead.

Beside him, Sehun snorted and dawned as polite of a face as he could manage. “I don't do drugs, ma'am,” he assured her, the words making Jongin want to laugh, but was able to refrain from doing so and giving him away.

“...You should mind your own business, young man,” his grandma insisted instead, seemingly a bit flustered at having been caught asking about it.

The rest pas sed  in a similarly embarrassing fashion, Jongin keeping his head down toward his food and nodding along at the appropriate times and wishing it would be over soon.  Kris had paid for his wife and children to go to on an extended weekend trip, using the excuse of having a lot of important work to catch up on. Though Jongin didn't doubt this was at least partially true, the thought of the older man sending away his family for him was a much more appealing thought. There was a certain edginess that settled in him with wanting it to just be that evening when everyone went away and he could go next door, without the fear of someone walking in on them and without having to hurry as much as they usually did.

As they were driving back to Jongin's house, Sehun next to him in the backseat seeing as his car was being fixed and his sister coming to pick him up, Jongin leaned his head on his friend's shoulder. “Mom, can you turn on the radio?” he asked, causing her to look back at him for a brief moment before leaning to turn it on for him, some bland pop coming through the speakers. She made a face, but didn't complain about it as she normally would.

“What's up?” asked Sehun, knowing that Jongin was wanting something by the way he leaned against him like he was.

“Tell my mom I'm staying the night with you?” he requested, voice quiet just in case the radio didn't cover it up enough.

Sehun glanced at him for a moment. “Kris?”

“Yeah. I don't know if I'll stay with him the whole night, though, so I might actually come to your house, okay? Keep your phone on.”

His friend merely nodded beside him, “You sure you aren't getting in over your head?”

Jongin wasn't sure of that at all, honestly, he didn't know what he was getting into, didn't know why he was still doing this. He knew that it wasn't likely to turn out well, seeing as he could see warning signs all along the road, and yet he couldn't seem to stop himself. “I know what I'm doing,” he assured him with a confidence he wasn't feeling.

It was surprisingly easy to convince his parents of letting him stay with Sehun, they just gave the usual orders of not staying up too late and making sure they actually go to school the next day. They knew that Sehun's parents were a lot more laid back than they were, allowing him to skip classes or go out far more often than Jongin was allowed to. But after assuring them they would, the two boys left the house and Jongin sent a quick text to Kris that he would be over in a couple of minutes. Sehun gave him a long look when they stood at his sister's car door, but only offered a, “Catch you later,” before sliding in.

He made a mental note to ask Sehun what was going on later, curious about the way he'd been acting lately in reference to the whole Kris situation.  Originally he'd been so flippant about it, and now he seemed to be more intent on warning him about the situation than encouraging it. But he decided it would be worth worrying about at a later time, and shook it off, glancing toward his own house before slipping next door to Kris's.

A fter a light knock on the door, the older man opened up the door, glancing around seemingly to ensure no one was looking before pulling Jongin into the house. “Happy Birthday,” he offered as he shut the door, a slight smile coming onto his handsome face, “Did you do anything nice?”

“Thanks...not really though. An awkward family dinner,” he huffed out a laugh as he slid off his jacket, hanging it on the coat rack and stepping out of his shoes as was his usual protocol. It was so strange for the house to be as silent as it was, seeing as normally there was the sound of kids playing or watching something, and now there was only silence.

“They didn't throw you a party?” Kris asked as he walked into the kitchen, Jongin following along for lack of knowing what else to do.

As he leaned against the counter, he shook his head even though the other's head was in the fridge, digging around. “Nah, I'm not a little kid anymore. And they really don't want to handle teenager parties, so awkward dinners it is. I'll probably do something this weekend though,” he doubted that the elder actually cared one way or another what he was planning for his birthday, but he liked filling the silence.  Normally they didn't talk all that much about their personal lives, usually they were in too much of a hurry to do so.

Kris extracted himself from the fridge after a moment, holding two bottles of beer that he placed on the counter. “Makes sense,” he agreed as he opened one of the drawers, rummaging around for a moment before finding the bottle opener. “I guess I'll try to make up for it, then, won't I?” he flashed Jongin a smile as he opened them, handing one of the bottles to Jongin.

The younger returned the smile, tapping his bottle against Kris's with a quiet clink before taking a sip of the alcohol.  He could feel the older man's eyes watching him, observing him as he swallowed the drink. Jongin turned slightly to place the bottle back down on the counter, and just a brief moment later a hand caressed his jawline, nudging him to turn his head. Kris stood in front of him, as their eyes met a slight smirk arose on the older man's face and he pressed forward, their bodies aligning together. Jongin's breath hitched slightly, the anticipation of knowing what was going to happen welling inside of him and he caught himself tilting his head upward a little more toward Kris in wanting. The older man's finger drew along his jawline to catch just under his chin, guiding him forward with feather-light touches.

Tilting his head, Jongin's eyes fluttered closed as soon as he felt the warm breath against his lips, and a moment later the now-familiar sensation of the other's lips joined against his own. Usually their kisses were hurried, rough and more tongue than anything, sometimes the scraping of teeth, yet this time it was slow, delicate almost. The way that Kris drew him in for light kisses, one after another, was making his knees feel weak, and Jongin reached out to wind his arms around the other's neck to both bring him closer and help maintain his balance.

Pressing forward a bit closer, Jongin felt the edge of the counter dig into his spine, but he didn't care, his senses overcome by the other before him. Hands ran along his back, Kris keeping him in position and holding him so closely. It was strange, he could already sense how different this was, it felt as though the other was filled with only wanting him in even the most delicate of ways, fragile and unyielding. It was new for Jongin, this wasn't what he was used to with Kris or anyone, and yet it was exactly as he'd wished, he felt a certain love that likely existed in his mind more than in reality. But he would allow the dream to continue.

The night passed in a daze of bliss for Jongin, Kris was everything he wanted and everything he needed. His touches were caring and delicate, his kisses were sensual and filled him with a warmth that he couldn't compare to anything he'd ever had before. They went to Kris's bedroom and Kris undressed him with a delicate hand, his fingers roaming over Jongin's tanned skin like he was priceless and fragile. When Kris entered him, his arms wrapped around Jongin's waist and lips pressed softly to his skin, it was none of the harshness of before and only made him flush with wanting the other so much.

Most of the time, their encounters were brief and hurried, trying to get off as quickly as possible without being caught and not to raise some kind of suspicion. But this time there was no rush, no urgency in the movements and it felt as though it went on all night, even though Jongin knew that it was far less time than that.

When it was over, Kris wrapped his arms around Jongin and pressed soft kisses against his neck as they came down from the high of their pleasure. “Thank you,” Jongin uttered, his voice no more than a whisper.

“You don't have to thank me. It's what you wanted,” Kris dismissed, though he nuzzled against the other's neck to soften the words.

Even so, the pit in Jongin's stomach returned with the reminder that none of it meant a thing. “Right. I should go, I told Sehun I was going to spend some time with him,” he excused, slipping himself out of the older man's grip to go hunting for his clothes; an all too familiar ritual he was acquainted with.

“...Are you sure? No one will be here for the rest of the weekend, Jongin,” he reminded him, a hand reaching out toward the younger.

There was a pause, and Jongin knew that it could be so simple to just climb back into the bed with Kris and pretend that everything was alright. And maybe in the morning they could even pretend to be something more and have breakfast together. But Jongin also knew that at the end of it all they would go back to their routine of hidden kisses and the younger would try and convince himself that he didn't care. “Yeah, but maybe I'll stop by later,” he amended, slipping his black shirt over his shoulders, fumbling with the buttons for a moment before offering Kris a last smile. “Later.”

“Happy Birthday, Jongin,” came the voice of the older man as the younger slipped away, texting Sehun to come pick him up.

#

“You shouldn't be surprised, you know,” Sehun offered as they spread out on his bed, the slightly younger boy resting his chin on his hand.

Jongin was wrapped in the other's blankets, leaning against the wall that was adorned with posters and postcards from strange places. “I know. I just feel really dumb.”

The small silence that passed in the next moment reminded Jongin that Sehun thought he _was_ dumb for the whole thing, but he was thankful that he didn't say so.

“So what are you going to do? You feel dumb, you know he only wants sex from you and you get paid really well for it. But if it's hurting you, is it really worth that?” Sehun's voice was more gentle this time.

A quiet sigh escaped Jongin, “I don't know. I like sleeping with him, obviously, but I don't like feeling cheap. I like him a lot more than I should. He's married, Sehun, he has _children_. It's so fucked up.”

“You do know that if you stop sleeping with him, that won't mean he won't find it elsewhere, right?”

Even though Jongin had thought of that before, even though the words weren't a surprise, it still stings. “Why did I have to like the guy?”

Another silence, and this time Sehun doesn't offer any words, only a small comforting touch to his shoulder. But it's enough to at least know he's there.

#

The next few days, Jongin refused to even look toward the Wu's house, ignoring everything about it even though his stomach sunk every time he thought about Kris. He knew it would be so simple to just let it keep happening, to keep taking money from him and keep sleeping with him in those stolen moments. But knowing that Kris didn't think of him as anything more than a piece of ass just made the pit return worse than ever.

One night when he was flipping through his literature book, the phone beside him buzzed with life. Jongin glanced down, and the name 'Kris Wu' flashed over the screen. The pit returned, but Jongin swiped the phone to accept the call. “Yo,” he answered, trying to sound unfazed.

“Jongin, hi. Are you free tonight? We need a babysitter,” came the words.

It was all too familiar, and yet Jongin hoped he heard something more in the way he said it than a simple business arrangement. “Uh, yeah I guess so. What time?”

“Here in about half an hour? Sorry for the short notice, something came up that we need to go deal with.”

“That's fine, I'll be there,” he agreed, though he wondered if it would be a good idea or not. So he did what he always tended to do in a situation he couldn't figure out, he texted Sehun and informed him that Kris called. He was met with the simple caution to be careful, and that was about all.

That night, after the children were in bed and Jongin was on his usual spot on the couch, he felt anxious about the possibility of Kris coming back early, and even worse at the prospect of Kris asking what's been wrong with him. But hours passed, and Jongin slipped into a slumber on the older man's couch. A shake to his shoulder awoke him, a soft voice saying his name. “Jongin, wake up,” came the words that finally broke through.

“Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep here,” he excused with a weary smile, pushing himself into a sitting position. It took a moment to focus on Kris standing there waking him up, and only a second more to see his wife standing behind him.

“It's okay, you should go on and sleep in your own bed though,” Kris said with a quiet laugh.

Jongin nodded and bid farewell to both of them before leaving, though he remained outside the house in wait for Kris to join him. Fifteen minutes passed, but nothing happened.

Jongin went home and traipsed up to his room, and waited once more for Kris. Waited for a text or a call to come join him, but nothing came. So eventually, Jongin picked up his phone and sent the message himself, ' _are you coming over?'_

After waiting another fifteen minutes with no reply, Jongin slipped under his covers again, the phone nestled against the pillow so he wouldn't miss a text if it came. But it didn't.

#

“Dude, we're graduating in a month, what do you have to look so bummed for?” Chanyeol questioned with a slap on Jongin's back, sliding into the seat beside him.

“Nothing you'd understand,” he dismissed with a shrug. That morning he'd received a text from Kris that just said, 'not tonight,' and it had put him in a strange mood ever since.

“Ooh, getting too deep for me now, I get you.”

“A wading pool is too deep for you, douchebag.”

“Whatever. Are you going to eat that?” Chanyeol reached for the sandwich in front of Jongin before receiving an actual answer.

“Is anything happening this weekend?” he changed the subject instead, glancing toward Sehun and Luhan who seemed to be playing some game on Luhan's phone instead of paying any attention to them. “Uh, that one guy's having a party I think? But I don't know, most people are like getting prepped for prom or saving their party time for graduation I think,” Chanyeol was the one to answer him anyway.

At the mention of prom, Jongin groaned, having of course known about the event but also not being particularly interested. “Right. Who are you taking to prom?” he asked, not particularly happy about only being stuck talking to Chanyeol, but knowing it was better than thinking too much.

“...Oh I don't know, maybe my girlfriend?” another laugh and an elbow to Jongin's side accompanied the words. “You are so out of it lately.”

“My bad,” he shrugged. He didn't have a problem with Chanyeol's girlfriend, she was nice enough but as annoying as Chanyeol. Jongin was only thankful that she had a different lunch period than he did so he didn't have to deal with their displays of affection. “Sehun, are you going to prom?” he called down the table to his friend, mostly just trying to get him to look away from Luhan's phone.

It worked, thankfully, the younger boy glanced up and shrugged. “Haven't decided yet. Probably not,” he said, though his attention was again stolen when Luhan pointed to something on the screen.

#

' _can we talk?'_ came an unexpected text when Jongin was over at Sehun's house working on their math homework. A frown quickly developed on his face, but he scooped up the phone anyway.

_'yeah. Do you want me to come over or?'_ he wasn't sure what kind of talk they were going to have, exactly, if it would just lead to more stolen kisses or if Kris actually had something to say to him. Sehun stepped back into his room, handing Jongin the can of soda he'd gone to the kitchen to retrieve. Jongin grunted his thanks, but kept a careful eye on the phone.

“Is it him?” Sehun guessed, the bed groaning with the added weight.

Jongin merely nodded.

_'where are you?'_ was the text that came.

' _a friend's house.'_

_'Meet me in my backyard tonight, around 11?'_

_'okay.'_

Jongin honestly wasn't quite sure what to make of the whole thing, and wasn't sure if he was working himself into some kind of frenzy that would prove insignificant or not. “He asked me to meet him tonight...said he wants to talk...what does that mean?” he asked, gaze still trained on the phone.

“I guess it means he wants to talk,” Sehun retorted, scribbling something onto his math notebook.

Finally lifting his gaze from his phone to look at his friend, Jongin watched him silently for a moment. The frown on his brow, the way his sharp jaw clenched slightly. “Are you mad at me?” he asked, his voice quiet, immediately feeling a bit like a child asking the question.

Sehun snorted. “Mad? No. Disappointed? Maybe.”

“...Why though?”

The other glanced up from the notebook, meeting Jongin's gaze. “Do you really have to ask me that? You don't care about anything but this guy suddenly, you don't do anything but wait for your next booty call and worry about why he doesn't like you. You don't even know what's happening to anyone around you, your life is just about your fucking neighbor, dude. It's sad. I thought you were better than that is all.”

Even though Sehun averted his gaze, Jongin caught the twitch in his eye. There was something more. “I know,” he said softly, “I don't want to be hung up on him either...but I can't seem to help it. I like him way too much and I just really want him to like me. I don't think that's so bad.”

“It isn't, Jongin, it isn't. But I tried warning you when you started losing your head over him that it would get ugly. And I don't want to say that I told you so, but I kind of did.”

Jongin paused, reaching out to touch Sehun lightly, only to have him pull away. “I'm sorry. I know it's fucked up, but don't you think I at least need to go see what he wants?”

“You know what he wants.”

“No, he said he wanted to talk,” Jongin justified.

“How many times has he used that one before? Let's just drop it, you're never going to understand,” Sehun's gaze returned to his notebook.

It would have been easy to go along with that, to let the matter drop between them. But instead, Jongin felt inclined to try something, to test a suspicion he had. Instead of returning to his homework, he reached out to Sehun, cupping one of his cheeks to turn his head toward him before leaning forward and placing a kiss to his lips.

A pause, a moment of complete stillness where neither of them moved into or away from the kiss. But it passed, and only the slightest movement of Sehun parting his lips to pull Jongin in for another kiss spoke that it was alright. But after a few moments of shy kisses, Jongin pulled away. He didn't let go of Sehun, but pulled back in order to look at him.

“This is why you were so disappointed, isn't it?” he asked quietly, watching as the slightest shade of pink took hold of his friend's normally pale cheeks.

“You're such an idiot,” the younger half-laughed glancing away but not moving from the close proximity. “I've liked you for so long, and you never even noticed.”

“I'm sorry, I'm selfish,” Jongin uttered, placing another quick kiss on Sehun's lips.

“I noticed,” came the retort as he finally pulled away.

#

That night, the pit was back in Jongin's stomach as he went to Kris's backyard. The older man looked toward the sky, seemingly studying something above them that Jongin couldn't see. Words painted on the stars.

“Hey,” Jongin spoke up after a moment, voice carried over to Kris on the wind.

Kris glanced toward Jongin at the sound, a slight smile ghosting over his face. “Hey, Jongin. Come here,” he gestured for the younger to join him.

Slipping his hands into his pockets, Jongin did as he was asked, going closer to where Kris was. “Something seems...different about you,” he observed quietly.

The older man let out a quiet laugh, but there didn't seem to be much humor in it. “You too, Jongin, you too. I wanted to tell you, though, before you hear it somewhere else. We're moving.”

A moment of silence, a pause in all of Jongin's thoughts before he croaked out a quiet, “Why?”

“It's nothing to do with you. But our marriage has been in a rough spot for a while now, and we thought that maybe if we have a change of scenery and maybe go somewhere new that things can get a little better. My job does transfers, the kids don't seem to mind, though they did say they'd miss you.”

He knew it made sense, and he knew it wasn't something he could stop even if he wanted to, but it still felt like Kris was leaving him. He knew that even if they weren't moving that Jongin would soon leave for college and they'd part anyway, but he hadn't realized until that moment that he had always sort of expected that Kris would be there whenever he returned. “Will you miss me?” he asked instead.

An arm snaked around Jongin's waist, pulling him closer until Kris pressed a soft kiss onto his forehead. “Of course I will. But you're too much of a temptation for our marriage to survive,” he said with the hint of a smile in his voice.

Jongin wasn't sure if it was intended to make him feel better or worse, but it only left him feeling empty. “I'll miss you too,” he whispered quietly, leaning up just slightly to press a kiss to Kris's lips for the last time.

#

As they threw their caps into the air, the school band playing a badly conceived version of “Pomp and Circumstance,” Jongin wrapped his arms around Sehun's waist with a laugh. “We did it,” he said, as though he still couldn't quite believe it.

Other people laughed and celebrated around them, not paying attention to the teachers who were trying to get them to walk in an orderly fashion out of the gym. “I can't believe high school's over,” Sehun agreed with a laugh, leaning to press a quick kiss to Jongin's lips.

Weeks ago, they'd walked into prom together and danced until the hours dwindled away.

And they were going to go out and celebrate in just the matter of a few hours that they had survived their childhood together, they had survived what it meant to become a part of adulthood. And it didn't matter that in the matter of a few months they would have to part again to go to separate colleges, but they would have the rest of the summer. As they escaped the throng of people rushing to find friends, Chanyeol slapped both of them on the back of the heads with the promise of catching them later, Luhan kissed Sehun on the cheek, and Jongin only wondered what would have happened if he'd have asked for Kris to show up to this instead.

**Author's Note:**

> Another AFF transfer. Written a couple years ago. Unbeta-ed.


End file.
